1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carwash brush carriage assembly of a carwash apparatus and more particularly to improved double-flanged rollers for supporting the carwash brush carriage assembly on a pair of horizontally disposed and longitudinally spaced-apart support arms of the carwash apparatus. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a carwash brush carriage assembly wherein the double-flanged rollers thereof are of the sealed-type bearing rollers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carwash brush extension arm with roller bearings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,698. In the '698 patent, the brush carriage thereof is movably supported upon a pair of horizontally disposed and horizontally spaced-apart support arms which are parallel to one another. Although the invention of the '698 patent is believed to have met with some commercial success, the four roller bearings of the '698 patent, which movably support the brush carriage on a pair of horizontally disposed and horizontally spaced-apart support arms, are believed to present some problems. Since each of the roller bearings of the '698 patent include a plurality of spaced-apart roller members, the roller members are believed to fail in use since the bearing members are not sealed and are subjected to high pressure water which causes the individual roller bearings to fail after a period of time.